


The Siren and the Mersquid

by RandomOtakuGirl



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Gen, Mersquid au, Mersquid!Aloha, Siren!Mask, im writing more of Mersquid Aloha because he's too cute for his own good, more tags you be updated
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:08:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24425533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomOtakuGirl/pseuds/RandomOtakuGirl
Summary: Mask always loved watching the despair he brought on other. With all the unexpected inklings and octolings, what is there not to love when they're in despair?That was, until he met him.Would he be able to change?0
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	The Siren and the Mersquid

Sirens.

That's the word Mask knew all so well, as he quietly waited for his next victims. Oh how Mask loved it whenever he started singing, bringing his unexpected victims into the sea and watching their despair when they realized.

“It serves theeeem right” Mask said to himself, waiting for his next victim. To him, they all deserved what came to them. He hated all the inklings and octolings above as he looked around before spotting his next victim.

A pink inkling.

This was perfect as Mask started to sing his song, enchanting the unexpected inkling. A small smirk appeared on his face as the pink inkling came closer to the pier. Just one more step and he’ll fall.

That was, until bright curious magenta eyes stared at his cyan ones. Why wasn't this inkling falling into the ocean and why wasn't his lice working?! With no other plan, Mask grabbed the pink inkling before dragging him down into the ocean, ignoring the surprised noise that came out of him.

He smirked, waiting for the struggle until he saw he wasn't struggling at all. That's when he saw what was in front of him. What he pulled down wasn't even an inkling, but a mersquid.

“B-but hoooow” Mask couldn't even believe it! How was this mersquid even living on land?! And why was he circling around him? “What do you want, Pinky” Mask spat, getting a rather confused but curious look from the pink inkling. Small chirps escaped from ‘Pinky’ before he started to sing, making Mask all confused. Why was this mersquid singing?

‘Pinky’ then stopped, confused by why Mask wasn't singing at all before making small chirps to ask why. Which made Mask confused, wondering why this pink mersquid was letting out chirps.

Because he knew mersquids are able to talk.

“I don't understand you, Pinky” Mask snidely said, making Aloha tilt his head. Grabbing the Siren’s wrist, he brought him where the sand was before writing in it. 

‘My name isn't Pinky!’

So the mersquid can understand him.

“Then why are you making all those chirps? You can talk!” Mask growled, making the pink mersquid shrink back a bit. “You're useless!” Mask said, before ‘Pinky’ stared at him, before looking up.

“I need to get back” was the last thing the pink mersquid wrote before heading above the waters.

Mask silently followed him, and in his surprise ‘Pinky’ didn't have a fish tail anymore but legs. How was that even possible?! Mask quickly hid back under when ‘Pinky’ looked back, before he left, leaving the ocean for today, Mask all alone in the sea.

Night fell when he returned home. Aloha let out a small sigh as he locked up, looking for something to eat. He didn't understand the other at all, not to mention what he is. Aloha knew he wasn't a mersquid, but one thing came to mind was cyan was pretty scary! Not to mention he called him useless! It wasn't his fault! With an annoyed chirp, Aloha made himself dinner before deciding to sleep.

Tomorrow he’ll tell cyan what's on his mind, and how dare he call him useless!


End file.
